


I’ll Always Love You

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Week 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Liam, Insecure Liam, M/M, Them with a Twist, ThiamHalfBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam’s been feeling very insecure lately and Theo helps him out.





	I’ll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thiam Half Birthday Celebration! I know I’m a little late posting this but that’s because I was busy and because when I was ready to post earlier archive of our own was down so I couldn’t post. Anyways I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

"Go away, Theo! I don't want you to see me like this!" Liam yelled through the wooden door.

"Like what? Liam open the door, we've been dating for two years, I'm pretty sure I've seen you in worser condition."

"You haven't. If you see me now you'll leave me. I don't want another person leaving me."

"Liam I would never leave you."

"Whatever you say. Just leave me alone." Theo sighed at Liam's stubbornness. He was tired of doing this, Liam's been acting like this for weeks. He's hiding away in their room causing Theo to always sleep on the couch. Usually Theo just sat and waited to see if Liam would come out but it never happened; but he's had enough of this. He stomped back up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Liam open this door right now! I'm tired of you doing this!" As expected, he got no reply. "Fine, I'm done with you Liam Dunbar. Feel free to get all my stuff and put it in a box that you can leave outside the bedroom door." Theo stalked off and started to pack.

Theo was almost done when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Theo turned around and saw Liam. The beta looked like a complete mess, his hair was disheveled and he had dark circles under his eyes. Theo couldn't help but wrap his arms around Liam. 

"Baby wolf, why are you like this? What's wrong?"

"I know you're going to dump me now that you've seen me." Theo stepped away and looked Liam up and down. That's when he noticed that Liam got a little chubby. He didn't mind it, he actually thought Liam looked cuter with a little bit of fat.

"Do you think I'm going to dump you because you've gained a little bit of weight?"

"Of course I do. You're a fit sexy chimera and I'm a fat ugly beta." Liam looked down, too ashamed to look at Theo.

"Liam the only thing you are is a beta. You're not fat and you're definitely not ugly." Theo lifted Liam's chin up. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Don't tell yourself otherwise." Theo leaped down and kissed the younger beta. Liam pulled away and looked up at the chimera.

"So you're not going to dump me?" 

"I would never. I don't care how you look Liam. I fell in love with your personality." Liam smiled and placed his head on Theo's chest. 

"I love you, Theo. You're one of the best thing that's ever happened to me." Theo smiled and put his hand on Liam's stomach.

"I love you too Liam, remember that I'll always love you no matter what."

"I will."


End file.
